Vengeance, And A Spot Of Exorcism
by TheBadgerOfAwesome
Summary: Tanith is still possessed, and Ghastly wants her back. And he'll do anything to find her. My first fic, flames allowed. But constructive, please. Rated T for mild language and some violence/gore.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fic! Woop Woop. Hopefully this won't crash and burn. Basically, Ghastly wants to get Tanith back, and this is his journey. That's it really. R&R if you want more, but if your not really keen... Review anyway! And tell me how crap it is. Cheers- TheBadgerOfAwesome.**

**(A/N I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Derek Landy. Just thought I'd let you know)**

**The beginning**

The London Street is dark, dank, and filled with the stench of broken dreams. The light that shines from the dim streetlamps is swallowed by the smothering, humid night. Down this street walks a figure, a tall stocky man, and the coat and hat he wears is expertly tailored. The coat is knee length, and made of a dark shimmering material that seems to bend the light as it refracts. The collar is pulled high, and the man's face cannot be seen. Nor do any of the passers-by want to see his face, for all the people that walk down this street are dangerous. They belong to a world of arcane tradition, sorcery and darkness, and frankly, are a little bit weird. The figure stops at an old building, the mortals on this street are specially weary of this building, an old magic shop that boasts it can tell your future, heal a loved one, or exorcise the dead. For many seem to go through its doors, but very few ever come out. The man has no-such qualms, and as he raps on the heavy door that barres the entrance, a slit opens, and two milky white eyes stare back at him. These eyes are blind, and have no pupil, but this does not disgust or horrify the man, as he has seen many worse things.

"What do you want?" Comes a thin raspy voice from behind that door.

"I am here to see your employer." The man answers in a bleak, calm voice.

"You want to see Darkvein?"

"Indeed."

"What's the pass word?"

"Red Right-Hand" The door rattles, as locks are undone, and the door creaks open. Behind it stands an old woman, with those terrible, sightless eyes. 

"Your name?" The woman asks as the man took of his coat and hat, and tapped the twin scars on his collarbones. They glow yellow for a moment through his pale blue shirt, and then the pale smooth flesh of his head dissolves to show the ragged, scarred tissue beneath.

"My name is Ghastly Bespoke, and I am here to request an audience with Grand-Mage Darkvein." The woman nods respectfully, for Bespoke is an old war hero among the sorcerer community.

"The Grand-Mage will be right with you." The administrator turns, and walks away. Ghastly finds himself in dim chamber, with corridors sprawling out from all directions. Bespoke allows himself a quick smile, this is one of his favourite places, the English sanctuary.

**(A/N Hope you liked it! Just think, next chapter you can actually find out what's going on! (this chapter has gone through much updating, to fix grammatical, spelling and tense errors.))**


	2. Chapter 2

_(GPOV)_

**Oh, God. But I Hate America**

"Ghastly!" Comes a booming voice from behind me. And there, is Grand-Mage Jacoby Darkvein. With his dark hair and mischievous looks, that set men on edge and turned women to jelly. He grasps my hand and shakes it vigorously. "You're here from dreary Ireland, I'm guessing" I nod, a smile creeping up on my features.

"I heard you're an elder, how the hell did that happen?" I laugh genuinely, for the first time in over a year.

"I have no idea." I reply, shaking my head. Jacoby laughs, then looks at me questioningly.

"You haven't been to England in over fifty years. Why return now?" I sigh, my good humour gone. Now I must remember the reason for my despair.

"It's about a girl." Darkvein looks at me sympathetically; he probably thinks I'm just asking for advice. "Have you heard of Tanith Low?" Just saying her name brings another wave of sadness.

"Yeah, she used to go out with Frightening Jones, pretty good looking, as I recall, could do amazing things with a banana." I nod, the "could do amazing things with a banana." Intrigues me slightly, when I get her back I must ask about that.

"I asked her out, and she said yes. Then she... She was...She is _still_ possessed by remnant." I swallow, shaking our last moments together from my mind

"Ah...That's not good."

"Indeed."

"But can't you just get China Sorrows to make some symbols, and get it out?" I sigh, all hope disappearing from my mind

"She was possessed over a year ago. It's bonded to her personality. She's gone." I hang my head.

"Woah, I'm sorry mate. But what can I do?" My head slowly rises.

"I was wondering... whether you have any contacts that could help me... Help me get her back." Jacoby sighs and looks deep in thought.

"There's not much I can do Ghastly, but I can point you in the right direction."

"I need anything Jacoby, any information, a name, a place, anything."

"There's an expert on remnants in the American Sanctuary. He used to work for me, he moved there recently. If he doesn't know how to, nobody will."

"Thanks Jack. You don't know how much she means to me." He smiles.

"Now, while your here, do you want to go for a beer?" I chuckle. That's one thing about Jacoby, he can raise your spirits, no matter how crap you're feeling.

Jacoby takes me to one of our favourite pubs, The Kings Head, one of the last sorcerer-only drinking establishments left in England. The outside of the pub looks like any old boozer, but as we walk inside, I am surprised to see sorcerers, old and young. Some I recognise, who tell stories of the war, and how they fought for liberty, how they lost limbs and gained scars from the fight. But this is a bit of a lie really, as I distinctly remember most of these men running away at the slightest mention of a fight. I ignore their tall tales, while Jacoby and I find our old place at the bar.

"Oi, Grim!" Calls Jacoby from his stool, Harald Grim appears at the bar. He's the same as I remember, even after fifty or so years. With a huge ginger beard that shakes as he talks in his rich bass tones. He's the best bartender in London, or so they say. But I don't really know who _they _are.

"Jack! Good to see you." Harald rumbles from beneath his beard, and then he notices me. "Ghastly! Back in London I see! Or should I say _Elder Bespoke_?" I chuckle. Since I've become an Elder, occurrences like these have become all too common.

"Ghastly's just fine, mate." I assure him. He laughs.

"Ghastly it is then." He nods, "If you don't mind my asking, why have you popped over to sunny England?"

"He's just chasing some girl, like back in the old days" Jacoby butts in, saving me from having to explain my painful story. Harald throws his head back and chortles. I give Jack a thankful smile, and he nods knowingly at me. Then we launch in to amicable conversation, we talk about the war, toasting occasionally to friends lost and battles won. Our talk runs deep into the night, and so does our drinking, by the time me and Jack stumble out of the pub it is quarter to two in the morning, quite a feat as we walked in at half past nine. We walk back to The Sanctuary, too drunk to remember how to call a cab. I think the Grand Mage is sick in a bin somewhere, but I'm too hammered to really notice.

I wake up in a white room. Which is strange, seeing as the last thing I remember was drinking whisky in the grand mages office. The harsh sting of disinfectant stings my nose and I suddenly realise. _I'm in a hospital. _Or more accurately, the hospital ward in the sanctuary. _I wasn't that pissed_, _was I? _Just those thoughts running through my head sends my brain on fire. I groan, not just because of the pain, but because I hear the sanctuary doctor coming. Amelia Spring. The woman is obsessed with me, she's a borderline stalker. I rip off my bed sheets, preparing to run away, when I realise I am in a pink hospital gown. It's covered in pink fluffy unicorns... And rainbows. I begin to search for my clothes, but there she is. Doctor Spring.

"Ghastly!" She laughs. And in turn I suppress a groan. Her dyed red hair bounces as she wiggles her head in glee. If Tanith was here she was drop kick her into... Ah, thinking of Tanith was not good, suddenly my head was aching even more. I kicked off my sheets, ignoring the Doctor, and walked off, not caring whether sanctuary workers saw me in a hospital gown covered in rainbows and unicorns. "Ghastly?! Where are you going darling? You haven't even said a word to me!" At this point, I wished Fletcher hadn't got all depressed over Valkyrie and her Vampire boyfriend, just so he could teleport me away from this terrible woman. But alas, I had to run away and into the street in my... Less than smart clothing. (It was a backless hospital gown, I should add, and I was surprised to find out I wasn't wearing underwear.)

**(A/N) That's another chapter finished, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review. (Whether you think it as good as fluffy pink unicorn, or as horribly bad as Ghastly's bare bottom roaming the streets of London) **


End file.
